


Торин под шубой

by Angmarsky



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angmarsky/pseuds/Angmarsky
Summary: Первому трейлеру второго фильма посвящается. Написано по заявке: «Раньше я думала, что самое страшное - бесшумно всплывающий в воде Горлум, уверенно гребущий куда-то, а теперь самым страшным станет Торинская шуба, гребущая за хозяином... периодически всплывающая для корректировки направления, а большую часть времени плывущая под водой, для сохранения секретности» (с).АУ, конечно.
Kudos: 3





	Торин под шубой

Питер Джексон в очередной раз пересматривал трейлер. Казалось бы, успех был обеспечен, ведь необходимые составляющие он собрал в практически убойную для зрителей дозу. У него были: брови Трандуила ™, запрещенный во многих местах по ряду причин Йен Маккелен, супер секс-символ всия Эребора – Ричард Эрмитаж, набор скачущих по лианам обезьянок (кочующий из фильма в фильм вместе с бродячим цирком), рыжая баба, голова Годзиллы (взятая у японцев напрокат), и даже Уилл Тернер. Но чего-то, определенно, не хватало, чтобы положить спелую вишенку на этот торт абсурда.  
То ли, имело смысл добавить Торину треуголку и мертвую мартышку (предварительно отрубив одну ногу по требованиям некоторой части фандома); то ли – заставить Леголаса светиться в темноте. И тут Питер вспомнил про нее: Шубу Торина.

Рабочее название сцены: «Подводная шуба в степях Лихолесья».  
Партию «swim, you–fools!» взамен отсутствующего по уважительным причинам Гэндальфа (приносил записку от Саурона), исполняет Двалин.  
Двалин: эх, дракона мне в Эребор, swim, you–fools! *прыгает, завлекающе сверкая лысиной на фоне водопадов*  
Джексон: тут временно вставляем кадры из Тарзана, потом заменим, авось, зрители не заметят  
Леголас: *является из тьмы и паутины, сверкая новыми фарфоровыми глазами, и делает круг почета вокруг Торина, ритуально потрясая луком – съемочная бригада в восторге, женская ее часть в обмороке*  
Тауриэль: *пытается проделать тот же самый номер, но слышны лишь жиденькие аплодисменты со стороны операторской*  
Быстрая смена кадров: Азог, бочки, орки, эльфы, кто-то успевает поднять табличку: «Продам ВАЗ 2106».  
Крупный план: Торин с Оркристом наголо.  
Задний план: Кили и Фили прячут по карманам выкуренный у эльфов лембас, Кили изо всех сил не палится перед камерой.  
Пролетающий мимо на лиане эльф/орк (нужное подчеркнуть, ненужное сжечь), выбивает меч из руки Торина. И тут все понимают, что зря они разбудили Древнее Зло.  
Из глубины озер всплывает. Сначала глаза, большие и фактически квадратные.  
Бильбо: *бормочет* мама, вы всегда мне являетесь в таком оригинальном виде…  
[Поскольку, фандомом всё еще окончательно не установлено, происходит ли шуба из шкурок гоблинят или же из шкурок росгобельских кроликов, которых испортил Мелькор, то цвет шубы варьируется от темно-синего до черного. – конец оффтопа ]  
Шуба, испытывавшая в плену у Трандуила, поистине, нечеловеческие мучения, проживавшая в качестве половичка у лесного трона (и на этой почве сдружившаяся с рогами Алёши), всё-таки вырвалась на свободу и ушла с первыми рассветными сточными водами следом за хозяином, к которому была беззаветно привязана.  
Проделав практически весь путь по дну водоема и питаясь лишь подножным кормом (никаких тебе вычесываний под арфу по утрам), шуба сквозь толщу воды узрела нападение на своего хозяина.  
В этом месте рэйтинг трейлера повышается до НЦ-17 в связи с большим количеством кровавых подробностей.  
Следующий кадр: мокрая и довольная, на ходу дожевывающая ногу эльфа/орка (ну, вы помните) шуба, медленно наползает на Торина, обнимая его всеми кроличьими шкурками и довольно урчит «Голлм, голлм».  
Смена декораций. Грохот, вой, Торин в сцене отсутствует.  
Ори: это землетрясение?  
Балин: нет, друг мой… это Шуба.  
Титры и голова Годзиллы.

Теперь в трейлере было то недостающее звено, которое искал Питер. Но одновременно с этим общее количество отснятого не умещалось уже и в три фильма.  
Джексон коварно улыбнулся. Все сцены с шубой из трейлера были удалены. Питер засел за сценарий нового триллера: «Шуба. Пробуждение».


End file.
